


Knights of the Round Chatfic...Because Why Not

by AceArtNerd



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedivere is also Asexual just roll with it, Bedivere uses they/them pronouns, Gen, Rated T for language, Trans Character, chatfic au, reincarnation kind of?, this is the weirdest thing I’ve ever written but roll with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArtNerd/pseuds/AceArtNerd
Summary: One Punch Enby: guys what the heck even is thisOne Punch Enby: we see each other every dayredhead supreme #1: trueredhead supreme: but we do kind of need a place to complain about everyone being stupidbi disaster 2: your point being what, Kay?redhead supreme #1: I just wanted a place to post memes about people at school lmaoThe Knights of the Round kind of in the modern day. It’s really, really, all Kay’s fault this time (at least Lancelot thinks so).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing I’m doing now, because why the heck not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ so enjoy me being weird and having some headcanons!
> 
> Nicknames:  
> Bedivere: One Punch Enby  
> Kay: redhead supreme #1  
> Tristan: redhead supreme #2  
> Lancelot: bi disaster 1  
> Gawain: bi disaster 2  
> Lucan: (no nickname found)

LGBT+ Disaster Squad:

 

One Punch Enby: guys what the heck even is this 

One Punch Enby: we see each other every day 

redhead supreme #1: true 

redhead supreme: but we do kind of need a place to complain about everyone being stupid 

bi disaster 2: your point being what, Kay?

redhead supreme #1: I just wanted a place to post memes about people at school lmao 

One Punch Enby: how did you even get my thing anyway Kay?

redhead supreme #1: ….

(no nickname found): he got it from me by asking and I should have realized he would pull something like this

redhead supreme #2: oh, it seems everyone is on aside from Lancelot 

bi disaster 2: I have several questions about our nicknames 

redhead supreme #1: well Tristan and myself made a groupchat for us, you and Lancelot are absolutely bi disasters, Bedi and Lucan’s are just placeholders for now 

One Punch Enby: …okay but I’m not out at school and I have both of my arms still 

One Punch Enby: so unless you have a decent explanation about how you know both of those things you’re in deep shit Kay 

(no nickname found): despite us only being cousins and not living in the same country we’re still related, are we not Bedivere?

One Punch Enby: ...sometimes I forget you have a phone Lucan 

(no nickname found): wow rude 

bi disaster 1: okay what the hell Kay 

redhead supreme #1: ….

redhead supreme #1 is offline 

One Punch Enby: LMAO 

One Punch Enby: Tristan change my nickname please 

redhead supreme #2: alright 

redhead supreme #2 has change One Punch Enby’s nickname 

redhead supreme #2: better?

ace overlord: much better, thank you 

redhead supreme #1 is online 

ace overlord: thank you so much for joining us again Kay

redhead supreme #1: oh shut it Bedivere 

ace overlord: ...well damn 

ace overlord is offline 

bi disaster 2: wow, that was unexpected 

bi disaster 2: you might want to go see if they’re alright Kay 

redhead supreme #1: I should, shouldn’t I 

(no nickname found): please do, it might be for the better 

DM between Senechal#4235 and Marshal#8283 

Senechal: Bedivere, are you okay?

Marshal: I’m...fine, Kay 

Marshal: Nothing is wrong

Senechal: Alright, but you can tell me anything you need to

Marshal: I know 

Marshal: Can we voice chat later? 

Senechal: Of course


	2. 3AM Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the reads guys. To be honest, I was actually a little nervous about posting this at first since it isn’t really like my other fics, but now I’m gonna go full speed ahead nonstop.

LGBT+ Disaster Squad (3AM): 

bi disaster 1: and then I find out that this is all a dream 

bi disaster 2: what, you woke up for once Lancelot?

ace overlord: do I even want to know what’s going on 

redhead supreme #1: probably not 

bi disaster 1: no 

bi disaster 2: no 

ace overlord: okay then 

ace overlord: why are you two awake? It’s 3AM on a Tuesday 

bi disaster 2: I should ask you the same thing 

redhead supreme #2: oh good, I’m not the only one awake 

redhead supreme #1: hey Tristan 

(no nickname found): well, it seems all of us are on right now 

ace overlord: yeah 

ace overlord: I’m still up because I was talking with Kay and Lucan and had a really...weird dream 

redhead supreme #1: it was the dream and then the talking Bedi 

ace overlord: I know 

(no nickname found): did we all have weird dreams? Because Tristan being on I understand but all of us?

bi disaster 2: I had a weird dream too, but it was more uncomfortable than anything 

bi disaster 1: the thing with the Green Knight?

bi disaster 2: yeah 

3:38 AM 

ace overlord: hey Lucan, you live by Artoria right?

(no nickname found): yes, and I know some of her friends who might be in a similar situation as us 

ace overlord: ...can you add them or get someone to add them?

redhead supreme #1: Lucan has admin capabilities already, he should be able to 

(no nickname found): alright then 

King of Knights and Diarmuid ua Duibhne have joined the chat 

ace overlord: hey Artoria, Diarmuid 

(no nickname found) has changed King of Knights and Diarmuid ua Duibhne ‘s nicknames 

ace overlord: really Lucan?

(no nickname found): what, now they fit in with the rest of us 

king of secret gender: I do not appreciate the nickname, Lucan 

irish lancer #2: I do not mind it as much 

ace overlord: ….what has Gawain done to you this time Diarmuid 

bi disaster 2: I did nothing thank you very much 

ace overlord: well I’m going to try and get some sleep, since we do have school 

bi disaster 1: night Bedivere 

redhead supreme #2: goodnight 

ace overlord has gone idle


	3. Chapter 3: Discussions of Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought it was dead, but it was I, the writer's block! Yes, I'm sorry for waiting like five months to update this (but not sorry for the memes) but I was torn between angsting it up now or later as chatfics tend to do. I decided to wait until later to angst it and instead went lighter. Enjoy!

LGBT+ Disaster Squad, 2:45 PM 

ace overlord: ughhhh

redhead supreme #1: hey Bedivere 

king of secret gender: what’s wrong 

ace overlord: I’m fine.

king of secret gender: ...do you want me to handle this Kay? 

redhead supreme: if it isn’t an issue for you 

king of secret gender: it isn’t

private message between Artoria Pendragon and Bedivere 

Artoria Pendragon: Is everything alright Bedivere?

Bedivere: I’m fine.

Bedivere: Just dealing with stuff is all. Other than that I’m fine.

Artoria Pendragon: You’re using proper grammar. Something is wrong.

Bedivere: ...Are you sure you want to know though?

Artoria Pendragon: I am quite sure.

Bedivere: Okay

LGBT+ Disaster Squad:

redhead supreme #1: Lucan you can’t just invite Cú, that’s so unfair

(no nickname found): I think it’s very fair 

doggo lancer: oh hey Diarmuid

irish lancer #2: hey Cú, nice to see you here 

king of secret gender: oh great 

king of secret gender: now he’s here too 

(no nickname found): it could be worse 

(no nickname found): he could always invite that guy 

doggo lancer: please do 

king of secret gender: please do not

ace overlord: hey Cú 

ace overlord: do I even want to know what’s going on or no 

(no nickname found): probably not 

doggo lancer: no 

king of secret gender: no 

redhead supreme #1: feeling better Bedi?

ace overlord: yeah 

ace overlord: just had to get some stuff off my chest is all 

 

Artoria Pendragon has added Tristan, Lucan, Cú Chulainn, Gawain, Lancelot, and Diarmuid to the chatroom 

Artoria Pendragon has renamed the chatroom 

Lancelot: Okay I’m on now 

Lancelot: Why no Bedivere or Kay though 

Gawain: Lance...think for two seconds before typing 

Lancelot: Oh

Lancelot: that would explain the chat name 

Lucan: Finally, god I was waiting for one of them to make a move forever 

Tristan: Oh, so one of them actually admitted their feelings?

Cú Chulainn: Can everyone shut up for two minutes so she can explain 

Artoria Pendragon: Thank you 

Artoria Pendragon: Bedivere is the one who admitted their feelings for Kay 

Artoria Pendragon: But I know Kay likes them as well 

Gawain: So why haven’t they admitted it to each other yet?

Lucan: Because they’re both convinced that the other wouldn’t like them like that 

Lucan: I think they’re both out right now so they might not notice the lack of activity in the other chat 

 

Get Bedi and Kay Together, 7:35 PM

Lucan: oh my fucking god 

Artoria Pendragon: Lucan what’s wrong 

Lucan: So Bedi and Kay went out right 

Cú Chulainn: That they did 

Lucan: and I ended up at the same place they did 

Lucan: they fucking 

Lucan: confessed to each other there

Gawain: oh my god 

Gawain: seriously? 

Lucan: seriously 

Lancelot: huh   
LGBT+ Disaster Squad: 8:17 PM 

ace overlord: hey guys 

(no nickname found): Bedi what the hell 

ace overlord: I could ask you the same thing Lucan

redhead supreme #1: oh my god you saw 

(no nickname found): yes I saw 

(no nickname found): you were at fucking McDonald’s

ace overlord: ….I guess it’s fine if I post this then? 

redhead supreme #1: yeah that’s fine 

ace overlord: cool 

ace overlord: yallbeenplayed.png 

ace overlord: surprise 

doggo lancer: what the hell

redhead supreme #1: yeah we’ve kind of been together for a while already 

redhead supreme #1: sorry Artoria for making you keep it a secret 

king of secret gender: it’s fine, I mean you’re being honest now 

ace overlord: ha ha, yeah…

ace overlord: totally 

redhead supreme #1: Bedi what did you do 

private message between Bedivere and Kay 

Bedivere: so it isn’t exactly what I did 

Bedivere: it’s more what we did   
Kay: what exactly are you talking about 

Bedivere: hisnameisamren.png 

Bedivere: so remember that cat we talked about 

Kay: yes, I remember 

Bedivere: well, he has a sister too 

Kay: you want them both don’t you 

Bedivere: yeah 

Bedivere: predictable aren’t I

Kay: yes you are and yes you can get the other cat 

Bedivere: thank you


End file.
